A Hello in a Goodbye
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Agent Seeley Booth was dead, but still supporting his intern from his 'grave'. Rounding up Gormogon essentially. Harry/Zack, slash. The next story will be the big, multi-chapter one.


**Title: **A Hello in a Goodbye

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Agent Seeley Booth was dead, but still supporting his intern for his 'grave'. Rounding up Gormogon essentially.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **A little bit of the end of season three but I still changed a lot of it.

**Pairing: **Harry/Zack (Can anybody come up with a ship name for them?)

**Warnings: **Slash!

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **Sequel to…all my other Harry Potter/Bones stories. I tried to stay as close as possible to the end of season three. It's suppose to be about a month before Harry's birthday/they leave for England. A little bit later then these cases happened in the Bones world, but still right around there. Also, yes he's over reacting a bit. However, Harry sees Booth and Brennan as his "work parents" and is effected the same way he would have been if Mr. Weasley died. The song that Zack sings is Teenage Dream by Boyace Avenue, it's their version of the Katy Perry song.

**ENJOY!**

They were laughing. She was singing. The lyrics to Girls Just Want To Have Fun sang out. Then a shot rang out, people screamed, and another shot sounded.

"Zack, call 911!" They were rushing. Agent Booth was dying with Dr. Brennan over clinging to him, begging him not to go.

Harry James opened his eyes, covered in cold sweat. Tears ran down his face, and he bit his lips to try to stay silent as he cried. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he woke Zack up a second time that night. For almost a week, he'd been unable to sleep without his former lover by his side and even then it was hardly sleeping. Seeley Booth had been his mentor, Harry had wanted to make him proud. He had wanted Booth to be there when he finished Criminology school. Now he wouldn't be.

"Harry," Zack murmured softly, "You should stop trying to hide it."

Harry turned to look at his mournful face, "I'm sorry."

Zack shook his head, and gently pulled Harry to him, "I'm here whenever you need me for however long you need me."

Slowly, Harry nodded. He rested his head on Zack shoulder, and cried himself back to sleep. The next morning, the two showed up at work the same as normal. They went through the movements of helping Dr. Brennan examine a five-hundred year old remains from France until it was time to leave again.

Harry didn't listen to the service. People droned on about Agent Booth. Zack held his hand loosely, which was the only thing keeping Harry from having yet another melt down. The military procession started their routine, and a few commands later a man jumped between the former lovers. The man punched another man, and they started fighting.

Dr. Brennan was the one to ultimately stop the fight. An hour later, the whole group was following her stalk through the lab, ranting about how Booth should have told her that he wasn't dead.

"I gave a list of people to the Bureau to inform that I wasn't really dead. If they didn't tell you it's not my fault." Booth insisted.

"Was I on that list?" Harry hadn't spoken since the funeral, but now his soft voice took all the others by surprise. They all looked over at him.

As he replied, Booth stumbled over his words, "Not exactly. It had to be as short as possible, and I didn't think you'd care."

Before he finished speaking, Harry had stormed off. Booth turned around slowly, "What did I do?"

"You're an idiot." Zack answered.

"Of course he cared." Hodgins put in, "He's been spending every night with Zack because of nightmares about it, and he's been moping even more then usual. Harry cares about you, and you just brushed him off. You could have at least lied and said he was on the list even though he wasn't."

Booth turned to Zack, "Would that have made a difference?"

Zack answered without hesitation, "Yes, greatly." He turned, and walked after Harry. Ultimately, Zack found him in one of the isle of Limbo.

"I think you should tell Agent Booth." Harry said as he heard Zack approaching.

"About…Gormogon?" Zack sat next to him.

"Yes, we leave for England soon. I'd feel better if Gormogon is dealt with before we go."

Zack nodded, "I've figured out where exactly his house is. I'll tell Booth today."

Harry nodded silently, and leaned his head on Zack's shoulder, "I'm sorry if this has been awkward. Me needing to lean on you so much."

"It's not awkward." Zack promised, wrapping one arm around Harry, "We're friends, and I was under the impression that's what friends do."

They sat like that for a while. Both feeling the tension, but unwilling to break it by pulling away or moving closer. Zack had spent the last year carefully plotting how he would tell Harry that he wasn't over it, and silently waiting for the right moment. He could feel it was getting close. The way that Harry didn't pull away from hugs, and predominately his need for Zack since Agent Booth had 'died'.

It was lunch time when the two appeared again. They acted like nothing had happened, and were chatting happily when Booth sat down with them.

"Listen, Harry, about the list…" Booth started slowly.

"Don't worry about it, Agent Booth." Harry cut him off, "I understand. Due to the emotional effects of believing that you were dead and the sudden realization that I was mistaken, I over-react to something that really didn't matter. You're not dead, and everything else is irrelevant."

Booth nodded, "Now if only you could convince Bones of that."

Before he could leave, Zack stopped him, "Agent Booth!"

"Yeah, Zack? Are you upset with me too?"

Zack knitted his eyebrows together, "No, but I do have something to tell you. It's not something that can't wait any longer."

Booth sat back down, "Alright, Zack, what's up?"

After a brief smile from Harry, Zack pulled a map from his work bag and pointed at a spot on it, "That's where Gormogon lives. He approached me three months ago at a symposium on Burning Plasma Diagnostics. Ever since then, I've been pretending to be his apprentice so that I could find out where he lives and how best for you to get him."

Zack kept talking, explaining how Booth could get into the house along with what to expect when he got there. As he slowly ran out of words, Booth gawked at him.

"Right." Booth was thinking quickly how to react, "We'll take care of him, but next time a serial killer approaches you come tell me right away."

Dr. Saroyan called after him, "Booth, where are you going so fast?"

Harry smiled at Zack, "This is going to be an interesting afternoon."

That night, they celebrated at the Founding Fathers. The tension over Booth's 'death' was forgotten with their success in taking care of Gormogon. As they all started going their separate ways, Zack turned to Harry.

"Would you like to spend the night again? I've been working on something to show you." Zack offered, and Harry nodded happily.

They settled down in Zack's living room about half-an-hour later. Harry was wearing his usual sleepwear of cameo pants and a t-shirt with a red, white, and blue spider on it. Seeing it made Zack smiled; he remembered making it for Harry one Christmas. Zack himself was resting comfortably in black skull pants, and nothing else.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Harry asked, leaning into the pillows. Zack was sitting cross-legged on the coffee table.

"I've been practicing a song that I wanted to sing for you." Zack sat up straighter, and took a deep breath. This was it, his moment to fix or destroy their relationship.

"I think you're pretty

Without any makeup on

I think you're funny

When you tell the punchline wrong

I knew you got me

So you let your walls come down, down"

Harry watched him carefully. The words seemed to flow from Zack perfectly, and it didn't matter that he didn't have back ground music. Rather, Harry had always thought him better without it.

"Before you met me

I was alright, but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's just talk all through the night

There's no need to rush

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever"

Every word Zack sang was clouded with emotion. Harry realized that he meant everything he said.

"You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

When you're around me,

Life's like a movie scene

I wasn't happy,

Until you became my queen

I finally found you,

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's just talk all through the night

There's no need to rush

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

If that's what you need,

In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me,

If that's what you need,

In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight

Tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

And my heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

If that's what you need,

In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me,

If that's what you need,

In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight."

When he stopped, Zack closed his eyes. He was trying to hide the tears threatening to fall. Harry was silent, watching Zack compose himself.

"I have come to the realization that I'm abnormal, and I don't want our relationship to be cut short because we're both afraid to be illogical about it. I still love you, and it's illogical but I've accepted it." Zack wasn't looking at him, but down at his hands. Therefore, he was surprised when a pair of lips were on his.

Zack looked into Harry's eyes, and quickly started kissing back. He knew that they would be alright after that.


End file.
